fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey
Biography Audrey first appeared in The Wild Rose Festival! as a mysterious with her Pikachu running out of the bushes pass Yazmyne, Dante, Fergus. She is later introduced as Noxon's friend. Audrey and Noxon explained that they grew up in the same town, but Audrey was neither interested in Dragon Pokemon nor Contests. Instead, she was competing in gym battles and had five badges so far. Audrey explained to Yazmyne and her friends that she and Noxon are rivals, but they are rivals in determining which of them will achieve their dreams of Top Coordinator or League Champion first. Like Noxon, Audrey came to Cordaylis City for the Wild Rose Masquerade. During the festival, Audrey defeated Noxon in an eating contest. On the first day of the masquerade, she assumed a new blue kimono and watched as her rivals for the competition began advancing to the second round. Audrey's first round was against Fergus in The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard!. She defeated his Furret and Ursaring with her Pikachu and Bayleef. During the quarterfinals, she watched Noxon's battle against Michael with absolute excitement, believing that Noxon had become an excellent strategist and Coordinator, a much better trainer than his opponent. However, when Noxon lost she was rather unfazed. During Audrey's quarterfinals battle, she found herself struggling against Megumi, a Coordinator as experienced as Noxon. Audrey used Bayleef and Misdreavus against Megumi's Venomoth and Sableye. Audrey pursued a Will-o-Wisp and Hex combination which advanced her to the semifinals. Audrey continued to prove herself a talented trainer against Yazmyne in the semifinals with her combination of Pikachu and Braviary against Yazmyne's combination of Eevee and Gothita in A Prelude of What's to Come!. Audrey had Braviary attack from the sky while Pikachu attacked from underground. Audrey nearly won the battle but was eliminated when Yazmyne used her Eevee's Helping Hand with Gothita's attacks perfectly to knock out her two Pokemon. Audrey returned in Four Rounds, Showcase One Pokemon Each! to compete in the Battle Hall Showcase an advertisement tournament for the Battle Hall developing in Johto. Audrey selected her new Kirlia for the competition, and they defeated Yazmyne and her Shelgon in the first round of the competition. Audrey was then eliminated in the second round by Rosa and her new Hitmontop. In A Final Bout of Bravery, Audrey had come to Oslo City to support Noxon during his run in the Riau Grand Festival. With seven badges, Audrey decided to claim her eighth badge before the start of the festival. She battled Cory for the Brave Badge with Misdreavus, Bayleef, and Pikachu against his team of Breloom, Zangoose and Medicham. During the battle, Bayleef evolved into Meganium and Audrey won the battle with Pikachu outlasting Medicham, earning Audrey the badge and thus qualifying her for the Middlemist Conference. By The Mega Hunt Continues, Audrey had been helping Noxon train for the festival, but stops to find a Key Stone and Charizardite X to Mega Evolve for the competition. Audrey thought such a goal at such a time was ridiculous especially since Charmeleon had yet to even evolve. Audrey still helped Noxon until she got him to admit that he was nervous before the competition and needed a distraction. As a thank-you, Noxon gave Audrey a Mega Stone he did find, a Gardevoirite for her Kirlia when it evolved, a gift Audrey lovd. Unbeknownst to Noxon, Audrey already possessed a Key Stone. Audrey supported Noxon during the Grand Festival between Riau So Grand and Water Droplets over a Sparkling Flame. Audrey proved one of the louder spectators are she boldly cheered for Noxon during his appeals and battles. She'd make sure to compliment him any time she can. When Noxon lost in the semifinals, she hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. When the festival ended, Audrey and Noxon traveled together to Rainbow Rose Island where Audrey would compete in the Middlemist Conference. Before the Middlemist Conference began, Audrey attended the Meet & Greet with Noxon in The Regathering of Riau's Champions! where Audrey caught up with her rivals one more time competition. Audrey had her opening round on the first day of competition in Single Elimination, Part I! on a grass surface against Spencer and her Gengar. Pikachu defeated Gengar despite the Ghost-Type's Cursed Body ability, and Audrey advanced to the qualifying rounds. Relying on Pikachu, Meganium, Misdreavus, and Braviary, Audrey navigated through her three qualifying rounds to advance to the Final Rounds, which consisted of only Full Battles. Audrey faced Dante in her quarterfinal which began in The Bug Specialist and the Status Tactician! and concluded in Secret Weapons!. Audrey crippled Dante's team early with a Toxic-Whirlwind combination with her Braviary. She also revealed her powerful Shuckle which knew Attract. When Dante withstood Audrey's best tactics, Audrey summoned her Gardevoir whom she Mega Evolved. Mega Gardevoir felled two of Dante's Pokemon but she didn't have any weapons against Dante's final Pokemon, Shedinja, and she was defeated. Audrey's final Pokemon was Meganium and Audrey exploited a weakness in Shedinja's Wonder Guard to narrowly defeat Dante and advance to the semifinals. Audrey won her semifinal off-screen and faced Blake in the final in Out with a Riau Bang!. The battle whittled down to their last Pokemon: Pikachu and Tyranitar. Pikachu managed to defeat Tyranitar to win Audrey the Middlemist Conference. After the competition, Audrey and Noxon returned home in Aster Town. Character Audrey is an aggressive upbeat trainer, who puts all of her energy into battle. She loves competition and to race off, but her Pokemon do not share their trainer's aggressive nature being much more calm, relaxed, and docile. Audrey has a well-balanced team of Pokemon. Contrary to her aggressive nature, her Pokemon prefer a more patient defensive style of battle. As such, Audrey tends to inflict status conditions, albeit late in a battle to surprise her opponents and throw off their rhythm. She also enjoys using Attract to stun her opponents and prevent them from attacking altogether. However, as Noxon points out, Audrey much prefers to use raw power. Audrey has a crush on her friend and rival Noxon. In terms of personality, they are opposites. Pokemon Badges *Five Unknown Badges - (prior to The Wild Rose Festival) *Two Unknown Badges - (prior to A Final Bout of Bravery!) *Brave Badge (A Final Bout of Bravery!) League Ranking *Middlemist Conference - Winner (Out with a Riau Bang!) Pokemon Competitions *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 4 (A Prelude of What's to Come!) *Battle Hall Showcase - Top 8 (The Kicking Showcase!) Trivia *Audrey's selection of Pokemon and strategy is primarily based on Cipher Admin Lovrina of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Related Articles Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Wild Rose Masquerade Category:Middlemist Conference